Entropy
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots del juego Five Nights At Freddy's donde los personajes son humanizados, así también como una variedad de parejas especialmente Yaoi. [Fonnie]
1. Juego Parte 1

¡Buen día! Hoy vengo con este nuevo proyecto que no es más que una serie de Drabbles de diferentes parejas (principalmente Fonnie) y de la cual me ha inspirado a hacer mi precioso compañero cdcs de la página de Facebook que ayudo a editar, especialmente Mike XD que empezó todo y Puppet que le siguió. Los adoro infinitamente por eso y aquí les traigo comenzando con un poco de Foxy x Bonnie que se me vino a la mente por una imagen que publicaron. Disfrútenlo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a papi Scott Cawthon, las historias son mías :3

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **Este drabble es R-13, yaoi ligero y no muy explícito.

...

**1.- Juego [Parte 1]**

**...**

¿Cuánto más iba a poder aguantar? Los gritos constantes de sus compañeros de trabajo se hacían cada vez más insistentes mientras él aguantaba aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, mordía a veces su mano, incluso la manga de su camiseta. Recurría a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ningún sonido travieso escapara de sus labios mientras que el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando no hacía más que reír con diversión por el increíble sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas y aquella tierna desesperación que los gritos externos le causaban.

—Nada va a salir mal, Bonnie— esas fueron las palabras que Foxy le susurró acompañándolas con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

—P-pero... Freddy está afuera y Chica... —aferró con ambas manos algunos mechones rojizos del pirata quien sin importarle las excusas del peli-morado había continuado con su tarea—F-foxy—escapó de sus labios entre un tenue suspiro.

No podía negarlo, aquella travesura del más alto le era placentera aunque demasiado temeraria por el lugar. La Pirate Cove era su territorio y como buen capitán de esa zona Foxy hacía lo que le viniera en gana en ella y eso incluía el salir corriendo de la misma para asechar a su conejo favorito, el cual esta vez y para su grandiosa suerte, lo había encontrado solo. Perfecto para llevárselo a "jugar" un rato.

Los movimientos del pelirrojo comenzaron a hacerse más constantes y rápidos, saboreando y degustando la intimidad del guitarrista que era parte clave para brindarle placer y por supuesto con la clara intensión de aumentar los nervios del otro, el fuerte jalón de cabello que sintió a manos de este le daba a entender que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y que poco faltaba para que su querido conejo le permitiera llegar a más.

—E-eres… un idiota—en un acto reflejo abrió un poco más sus piernas permitiendo al pirata un mejor acceso en aquella zona— ¡termina ya!

Foxy sonrió complacido por la reciente acción sujetando con precisión las piernas de Bonnie y a su vez liberando su boca para poder hablar—A pesar de que has estado quejándote todo este tiempo—paseó su lengua sobre sus labios de una manera maliciosa—No veo que desees alejarme, te gusta ¿verdad, Bon-bon? —rió continuando con la felación.

Por su parte Bonnie se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, podía escuchar aún las voces de Freddy y Chica ahí afuera y el trabajo de reprimir los sonidos que pudiesen escapar de sus labios por el placer que aquel le causaba se hacía cada vez más difícil de lograr. Mordió su labio permitiendo que un pequeño rastro de saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios, el límite estaba cerca y Foxy se había dado cuenta de ello, se maldecía internamente por ser tan paciente con el pelirrojo y permitirle tales travesuras, él era así y así era como el peli-morado lo quería. Fue entonces que pasó, soltando las hebras rojizas del pirata para cubrir su boca con ambas manos, terminó por correrse justo en la boca ajena, incrementando su sonrojo por tan vergonzosa acción.

Mientras tanto el zorro saboreaba de aquel espeso líquido que el peli-morado había liberado en su cavidad, la tragó sin problema alguno levantando la mirada hacia aquellos ojos carmín que le miraban entrecerrados y adornados por ese lindo sonrojo.

—Mi presa perfecta—pensó al momento en el que bajaba las piernas temblorosas del conejo posicionándose justo en medio de las mismas y bloqueando cualquier intento de escapar del otro—sigamos el juego ¿te parece?

—Ya... jugaste lo... suficiente— respondió entre cortado aún por el reciente orgasmo.

—No, mi juego no acaba aquí—acercándose despacio al rostro del peli-morado.

—Foxy... no... —sin embargo, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidos por los labios ajenos que habían comenzado a devorar los propios como un zorro hambriento.

...

**Continuará...**


	2. Juego Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a papi Scott Cawthon, las historias son mías :3

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **Este One-shot es R-18, yaoi explícito, si no te gusta no lo leas y evítame disgustos uwu.

**...**

**2.- Juego [Parte 2]**

**...**

Sus labios devoraban con impaciencia los contrarios; rozando, mordisqueando y saboreando aquella dulce cavidad que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba poder probar. Muy a pesar de las negativas que Bonnie le ponía desde un inicio con todo lo que recién le había hecho consiguió que el menor se dejara llevar poco a poco y eso sin duda le hacía sonreír con satisfacción.

—Me voy a comer—rozando sus labios sobre los del peli-morado, Foxy aprovechó la presencia de su amado garfio para atorarlo con aquel lindo moño rojo que el conejo siempre usaba con su uniforme, rasgándolo sin miramiento alguno llevándose a su paso la camisa lila del menor dejando a la vista gran parte del pecho de este —...a este lindo conejito.

Sus miradas chocaron instintivamente por aquellas palabras traviesas pero a su vez maliciosas del pirata ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bonnie realmente deseaba hacerlo aunque definitivamente no iba a demostrarlo ante aquellos ojos que en ese momento no hacía más que comérselo con impaciencia. Justo como el mayor había dicho, él era su presa perfecta y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, toda su vida había sido víctima de lo que el pelirrojo se le ocurría; bromas especialmente y el menor se limitaba a sólo regañarle y pasar por alto muchas cosas y no era para más, sus sentimientos por ese zorro molesto eran muy grandes. Lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por aquel mar de caricias juguetonas de este.

Bonnie frunció el ceño en una señal de molestia al ver su listón rojo y camisa siendo rasgados con el garfio— ¡Fo...! —le gritó a lo cual inmediatamente fue callado por la mano del otro.

—No, Bon-Bon...—soltó una risa divertida —recuerda que Freddy te está buscando haya afuera, sería muy vergonzoso que entrara y nos viera así —comenzó a acercarse al cuello ajeno repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel expuesta— ¿No lo crees?

El guitarrista se limitó a desviar la mirada ladeando a su vez un poco su cabeza para darle un mayor acceso a aquellos labios que recorrían su cuello de una forma tranquila al principio y aumentando su intensidad conforme al pirata se le antojaba. Foxy por su parte disfrutaba por completo del momento, la piel de Bonnie era todo lo que había imaginado; suave y realmente deliciosa, estaba realmente ansioso por probar más, por lograr llegar al punto que deseaba y al ver como el peli-morado ladeaba de esa manera su cabeza, permitiendo que sus besos se extendieran con más comodidad, no dudaba que pronto mandaría esa paciencia al más lejano mar para comerse a esa indefensa presa que tenía enfrente.

Cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pirata con el propósito de acercarlo más a su cuerpo, de permitirle que jugara más con esa zona que era bastante sensible con el tacto del otro. No tardó mucho en hacerse presente el húmedo tacto de la lengua ajena, juguetona como lo imaginaba , un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo momento en el que la mano del pelirrojo volvía a tocar aquella zona sensible de su parte baja que , por culpa de las nuevas caricias , había despertado sin ningún problema.

Era claro que aquello llegaría a un nivel mayor, los besos de Foxy descendían despacio haciendo un pequeño caminito de saliva que se había detenido justo en su pecho. Lo escuchó reír de esa forma que caracterizaba al pirata, si, esa que avisaba que una futura travesura estaba por venir. Y así es como fue, Bonnie tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para silenciar aquel gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios al sentir como el mayor con malicia comenzaba a juguetear con uno de sus pezones; los mordía y succionaba esperando ver las reacciones del conejo.

—Quisiera escucharte— susurró cambiando ahora al otro botoncillo rosa para darle el mismo trato.

El peli-morado se limitó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza sosteniendo un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas y mirando como el mayor se entretenía con esa zona sensible —M-maldita sea, Foxy—escapó entre un par de jadeos —d-date... prisa.

— ¿Hm? —detuvo sus acciones para poder apreciarlo mejor, su sonrisa se ensanchó ante lo que tenía enfrente; sonrojado y jadeante, sabía a lo que se refería con su "petición" sin embargo, deseaba oírlo de sus labios—¿En qué? —Preguntó malicioso al momento en el que su mano tomaba el miembro ajeno para comenzar a estimularlo despacio —¿En qué debería darme prisa, conejito?

Lo maldijo internamente y sus ojos lo reflejaban al mirarlo de una manera molesta pero a su vez ocultando esa ansiedad de poder sentir más del pirata—N-no me hagas... decirlo.

—Dilo—poco a poco fue bajando los pantalones negros del guitarrista junto con la ropa interior, esperando con emoción que su conejo le pidiera que continuara.

—Yo... —Bonnie se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por aquella acción, no quería ver como el otro sonreía satisfecho con lo que estaba a punto de decir y aunque estaba más que expuesto frente al mayor éste deseaba molestarlo de cualquier manera—... Quiero sentirte—despacio uno de aquellos orbes rojizos se asomó entre sus dedos topándose con los zorrunos ajenos—Hazme... tuyo.

Eso había sido suficiente para que el pirata mandara su autocontrol al carajo, metió con desespero tres de sus dedos en su boca para ensalivarlos perfectamente, cosa que llamó la atención del conejo quien se limitaba a observar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos exaltándose al ver que su mano descendía justo hacia su entrada, introduciendo sin aviso uno de sus dedos en aquella virgen cavidad.

— ¡O-oye! —Gritó por la repentina intromisión sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo otro intruso que hizo compañía al primero — ¡Foxy! —Su mirada molesta estaba fija en el pelirrojo quien sólo reía divertido por sus gritos. Dolía un poco pero a su vez se podía sentir bastante agradable.

Un vaivén se hizo presente, la mano del pirata había comenzado a moverse de adentro hacia afuera introduciendo a su vez un tercer invitado en la entrada del peli-morado. Escuchaba como el otro se quejaba por el dolor, sin embargo, sus reclamos poco a poco desaparecieron dando lugar a una serie de suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de sus labios. Por su parte, su propio pantalón le había comenzado a molestar debido a la excitación que le causaba el tener al conejo de esa manera, en otro momento hubiera deseado sentir los labios del chico en su virilidad pero ese no era el caso, no hoy, no después de haber escuchado esa petición.

Sacó los tres dedos del interior del guitarrista para así poder desabrochar sus pantalones, sacando por fin su más que notable erección. Relamió sus labios mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas ajenas, colocando a su vez la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor.

—Mi Bon-Bon... —Se acercó despacio a los labios del oji-rojo para rozarlos ligeramente—Por fin te haré mi conejito—fue entonces que lo besó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente.

Por acto reflejo, Bonnie sólo lo abrazó por el cuello con cierta fuerza, aferrándose a su vez al abrigo del pirata, aguantando el dolor que el nuevo intruso le causaba. Era un dolor bastante fuerte ya que el otro no había tenido la paciencia de dilatarle como se debía, definitivamente lo iba a golpear después de esto. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos al momento en el que con sus piernas rodeaba la cadera del pirata al sentirlo completamente dentro de él, Foxy no se movió ya que por el agarre que había ejercido el conejo en sus ropas intuía que le había dolido bastante.

—Perdona... no pude aguantar más—le sonrió rompiendo el beso acariciando la mejilla sonrojada del peli-morado.

—V-voy a... matarte.

—Sólo relájate... Ya pasará—mordía constantemente su labio inferior, deseaba proseguir pero no lo haría si lo lastimaba, fue entonces que se le ocurrió comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano libre.

El menor sólo obedeció a lo que el pirata le decía, se relajó y enfocó su mente en aquellas sensaciones que la mano ajena le brindaba. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer moviendo un poco su cadera para avisar que estaba listo para continuar ¡Y vaya que Foxy lo había comprendido inmediatamente! Pues al sentir como movía sus caderas comenzó a embestirlo despacio, apoyando su garfio en el suelo dejando que su mano continuara con las estimulaciones en el miembro del menor. Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la Pirate Cove, si Freddy o Chica llegaban a oírlos era algo que ya no le importaba mucho a ambos. Bonnie pudo apreciar muy bien el ligero sonrojo del pelirrojo y aquellos sordos jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, había incluso levantado su parche para deleite del conejo. La expresión del zorro era seria, concentrado completamente en complacer al peli-morado, aunque su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

—F-foxy—lo llamó entre gemidos apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para poder levantar un poco más su cadera y facilitar la penetración, un hilo bastante notable de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios—m-más... —pidió por lo bajo —p-por favor—cerró sus ojos mientras ambas cejas se arqueaban.

Era una vista bastante excitante para el pelirrojo quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a embestir al menor con mayor rapidez, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo, acoplando así el movimiento de su mano con el de las penetraciones, el garfio le servía de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio, la voz del conejo en esas circunstancias se escuchaba tan bien y le satisfacía más con el sólo hecho de saber que era él el responsable de esos sonidos. Poco a poco el movimiento de sus caderas fue en aumento y aunque le encantaba escuchar al menor, Foxy se acercó para poder devorar los labios ajenos en un beso desesperado y ansioso que Bonnie gustoso correspondió volviendo a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del pirata para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento, concentrados en el goce de aquel acto.

Unas cuantas embestidas más consiguieron que el pelirrojo terminara dentro del menor y este a su vez haciendo lo propio entre ambos acompañado de un gemido en unísono que fue ahogado por el contacto de sus labios el cual fue roto por el pirata.

—N-no creas... que te dejaré ir— su respiración entrecortada chocaba con la otra.

—Eres...odioso —jugueteando con algunos mechones rojizos del mayor.

—Y tú eres... Mi conejo—dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

Era claro que aquella noche iba a ser bastante larga para aquellos dos, habían disfrutado bastante, sin embargo, lo que nunca notaron fueron un tercer par de ojos que los miraba asomándose un poco por la cortina de la Pirate Cove. Con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro por lo que acababa de presenciar, Chica se marchó contenta del lugar para informar a Freddy que aquellos dos no se encontraban en donde él sospechaba.

...

Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble OwO


	3. Cupcake Parte 1

Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de yuri así que me aventuraré con esta linda pareja uwu que gracias a mi nee-chan y parther que hamo con todo mi kokoro, me ha gustado mucho :3, un drabble Mangle x Chica que espero les guste, está relacionado con "Juego" como se darán cuenta al comenzar a leer. Si, hice a Chica fujoshi xD pero sólo es gusto mío no quiere decir que en realidad lo sea 3. Gracias a mi beta Taffy por revisarme esto, hermosa te amo :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía uwu.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo :3

...

**Cupcake [Parte 1]**

Dos horas, quizás tres, no, el tiempo pasó volando que ya no sabía cuánto había estado ahí escuchando. Su sonrisa, su emoción, su tono de voz entusiasmado era lo único que me mantenía ahí, atenta a cada palabra que aquella hermosa rubia contaba; y es que el haber presenciado aquella escena íntima entre nuestros compañeros la tenía cautivada, cosa que a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto si podía admirar esa imagen tan divina que tenía enfrente.

—Eso fue lo más lindo que pude presenciar, Mangle—Sus pies se movían constantemente mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla del escenario del Show Stage—aunque Freddy los regañó por ausentarse—suspiró—me alegró poder presenciarlo.  
—Mi querida Chica, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos—sonreí complacida sin apartar la mirada de ella—así que Foxy y Bonnie ¿He? Me hubiera gustado verlo. —Tomé asiento justo a su lado para poder estar más cerca.  
—Perdona, prometo llamarte cuando vuelva a pasar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa brillante sonrisa y ese par de cristales azules que brillaban por la emoción que expresaba, pude sentir en mis mejillas un gran ardor, estaba sonrojada y todo eso era su culpa y es que desde hace unos días supe que chica tenía gustos similares a los míos, ya que la encontré en varías ocasiones hablando sola mientras imaginaba parejas entre nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Si, ambas tenemos ese gusto e internamente agradezco eso ya que puedo estar más cerca de ella, porque hace tiempo me di cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por esa pequeña.

—Gracias, me encantaría mucho presenciar algo como eso a tu lado —Tomé delicadamente su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en el torso, su piel era suave justo como lo imaginaba—dime, Chica...  
— ¿Qué pasa?— El beso que le había dado causó un lindo color carmín en sus mejillas  
— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?  
Desvió la mirada un poco mientras apartaba su mano de las mías —B-bueno yo, si... un poco. —Volvió a mirarme con ese sonrojo más intenso—E-eres linda pero...Aún no estoy segura.  
—Sabes que yo no te presiono lindura, estás insegura y no te culpo. — La tomé suavemente de su mentón para acercarme lentamente hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en ellos. Justo como lo había soñado, suaves y dulces. Esos labios que desde hace tiempo había deseado tocar y saborear, ahora lo estaba haciendo y ella no parecía molestarse ya que pude sentir como tímidamente se aferraba a mis ropas y aunque no duró mucho me sonrío apenada.  
—Tengo que ir a la cocina—Me abrazó para después marcharse.

Mientras yo la miraba irse, no me rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta aprobatoria de su parte, porque si, hace pocos días le había pedido a Chica que fuese mi pareja, se negó pero estoy luchando para conseguir su corazón. Si Foxy pudo hacerlo con Bonnie ¿Por qué yo no? Sonreí mientras recordaba el dulce y suave sabor de mi pequeña Chica.

...

Continuará…


	4. Cupcake Parte 2

Primero, les agradezco enormemente sus reviews que me han dejado en verdad lo aprecio mucho y aquí les traigo la segunda parte del yuri Mangle x Chica, ya lo había subido a wadpatt y se me había olvidado venir a dejarlo aquí :'3 espero les guste y no se preocupen x3 el yuri más explícito vendrá en capítulos más adelante.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo.

...

**Cupcake [Parte 2]**

Le miraba con atención en su ir y venir de un lado a otro observándole tomar diversos ingredientes que le ayudarían a preparar lo que tenía en mente. Dio un vistazo a su reloj para darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí parado sólo observándola desde el lado contrario de la barra.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo pero ya has hecho esto más de un par de veces y no has logrado nada en realidad.

—Silencio—Habló molesta ante la evidente voz burlona del otro—ahora si saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien.

—Mangle ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Foxy? —Detuvo sus acciones para dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo que tenía como acompañante.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Toy Chica que te ayude? —Soltó una risa burlona al ver como la peliblanca bufaba molesta por haber tirado una gran cantidad de harina en la mesa por accidente.

Esa era una gran idea y claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza correr a donde estaba la otra rubia y pedirle ayuda para lo que estaba haciendo, pero no deseaba ayuda, porque quería que ese detalle fuese especial y hecho con sus propias manos, después de todo Mangle estaba decidida a conquistar a la más pequeña de los animatronicos.

—Lo pensé, pero quiero conquistarla con mis méritos, como tú hiciste con Bonnie—Dijo sin apartar su mirada de aquella mezcla que estaba haciendo—aunque aún no entiendo qué demonios le vio alguien tan esponjoso como Bonnie a un zorro chiflado como tú.

—Tengo mis encantos, sólo saqué mis instintos pirata—Sonrió mientras limpiaba su garfio con la manga de su abrigo—me lo robé y le di duro en la Pirate Cove.

—Vaya, eres demasiado romántico—Suspiró molesta haciendo notar el evidente sarcasmo de su comentario.

—Me halagas, marinera. —Rió con el propósito de hacerla enojar cosa que estaba consiguiendo—Aunque en realidad las chicas son más cursis en estos asuntos, no te cuestiono por querer ganar el corazón de la pequeña Chica horneándole unos cupcakes, es un detalle muy... ¿Bonito?

—Si vas a seguir escupiendo tonterías, saca tus odiosos bigotes de aquí—Lo miró molesta mientras colocaba la masa de sus pastelillos en la bandeja que había estado utilizando desde hace varios intentos atrás.

—Bien, de todas maneras le prometí a BonBon ir con él al Show Stage. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida —Suerte, Mangle—se despidió desde la puerta para después dejar sola a la dueña de la Kid's Cove.

Mangle suspiró al verse por fin sola en aquella cocina que normalmente frecuentaba la rubia dueña de sus pensamientos. Abrió de nuevo la puertilla del horno para introducir la bandeja de cupcakes con masa nueva para estos. Un cupcake, esa había sido su gran idea, hornearle algunos ya que estos eran sus favoritos, ella tenía uno muy grande el cual usaba para arrojárselo a Foxy o Freddy en caso de que ellos la hicieran enojar. Sonrió con sólo recordar que esa pequeña pollita de baja estatura tenía su carácter y eso le enamoraba cada vez más. Su imaginación llegó más lejos de sólo tener en mente la sonrisa y la emoción de Chica al recibir esos hermosos pastelillos que le estaba preparando, la amaría y ella seguro se daría cuenta que iba enserio con sus sentimientos y sobre conquistarla.

Bajó de sus fantasías al percibir un aroma extraño en el ambiente; desagradable en verdad.

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó asustada abriendo inmediatamente el horno del cual un humo intenso comenzó a salir —No de nuevo—con cuidado sacó aquella bandeja con la masa completamente quemada—¿Por qué? —Su expresión se tornó triste al verlos — ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Quizás...

Aquella dulce voz que bien conocía la tomó por sorpresa, era Chica que sonriente se acercaba despacio a la peliblanca.

—Quizás debas bajar un poco la temperatura del horno— Se aproximó justo al horno para analizar mejor la situación— ¡Eso es! —Se acercó a la bandeja esta vez—Los cupcakes son algo muy complejo y la temperatura no debe ser muy alta, además se tienen que vigilar muy bien.

Mangle sólo bajó la mirada apenada —Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa pero no soy buena cocinando.

Chica rió divertida tomando la diestra de su acompañante—Ya me di cuenta. —acarició la mejilla de la peliblanca al notar la aflicción en aquella expresión—No te sientas mal, Mangly ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Se acercó a la masa para probarla con su índice sonriendo—No está mal... El problema sólo es al hornearse, la masa es buena.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Un poco tímida se acercó a la rubia.

— ¡Claro! Vamos a tirar los que se quemaron y esta vez saldrán muy bien. —Tomó la bandeja para tirar aquellos pastelitos que se habían arruinado y comenzando a colocar la masa—Así... Sólo esa cantidad es suficiente.

—Oh, yo me excedía con la cantidad—Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras atenta observaba como la rubia colocaba las cantidades correctas para después meter al horno la bandeja — ¿No se quemarán?

—No. —Cerró la puerta acomodando la temperatura a la correcta—Sólo hay que esperar unos minutos—volvió su atención a la peliblanca dedicándole una sonrisa amplia.

La chica zorruna bajó de nuevo la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, estaba un poco decaída por no haber logrado su cometido de sorprender a la animatronica con unos cupcakes perfectos. Su sueño no había podido cumplirse y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal, sin embargo, el cálido tacto de las manos ajenas le hizo levantar la mirada para chocar con aquellos ojos contrarios que le encantaba observar.

—No estés triste, me gustó este hermoso detalle.—Lentamente se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la peliblanca y depositar un pequeño beso en ellos—Gracias.

Sorprendida, Mangle sólo se limitó a abrazarle con delicadeza, perdiéndose en su dulce cercanía—Chica, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Acarició despacio aquellas hebras albinas de la más alta, sonrojándose al escucharle hablar— ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y yo...Me siento tan contenta estando a tu lado.

Lentamente se separó un poco para mirarla fijamente— ¿H-hablas enserio? —Sonrió ampliamente para tomarle de las mejillas y depositar un casto beso en los labios ajenos—E-entonces ¿Aceptas mi proposición?

Chica asintió inmediatamente— ¡Quiero ser tu Chica!

— ¡Genial! —Le abrazó por la cintura cargándola—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te haré la más feliz.

—No tengo dudas de eso. —Con el torso de su mano acarició la mejilla de la más alta para volverla a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad pero con dulzura a su vez.

El beso duró bastante tiempo, ambas disfrutando del momento en el cual degustaban los labios contrarios, sin embargo, aquel desagradable olor volvió a apoderarse de la cocina.

— ¡Mangle, los cupcakes! —Se apartó de la peliblanca para abrir la puerta— ¡Se quemaron!

—Pero... pero—comenzó a reír divertida—lo siento.

—N-no te rías —Infló un poco las mejillas en una señal de puchero.

—Lo siento, te distraje.

—Tonta. —Le sonrió volviendo a abrazar a la toy—Ya no importan, mejor vayamos por una pizza.

—Me gusta tu idea.

...

Mis historias van ligadas una de la otra :3 así si continuará esto pero en otros capítulos más adelante u reviews?


	5. Puppet

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona muy linda que tengo en facebook, quien es Puppet en una página. Le agradezco mucho a mi niña Taffyta que me ayudó a corregir w de hecho lo hace en todas mis historias, te amo hermosa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación. Este One-shot se sitúa antes de "Juego".

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo.

...

**Puppet**

Su respiración era agitada y sus constantes quejidos se debían tanto por el peso extra del que tenía encima suyo, como del golpe que se había dado al tropezar. Correr había sido su única alternativa al sentirse en peligro y aún así había terminado inevitablemente y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, en las garras de su agresor al que conocía, desgraciadamente, muy bien.

— ¡Ya deja de jugar!—Forcejeando— ¡Foxy!

—Te dije que no huyeras de mí, pero como siempre, me desobedeciste. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza ambas manos del chico que tenía bajo de si—Internamente deseabas que te castigara ¿No es así?

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! No es como si fuera muy normal decirle a alguien que quieres hacer conejitos en tu pirate cove, si esa es tu linda forma de conquistar a alguien ¡Estás loco!—Sus intentos por escapar se hacían cada vez más desesperados y torpes para deleite del pirata que reforzó su agarre—¡Foxy, bájate!

—Bonbon ha sido un conejo muy malo, al capitán no se le debe gritar. — Y antes de que Bonnie pudiera reprocharle de nuevo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los ajenos en un contacto demandante y brusco el cual tomó por sorpresa al pelimorado quien no hizo más que sonrojarse completamente por la repentina acción del zorro.

Aquello se había convertido en un contacto más profundo, el pelirrojo buscaba probar más de esa húmeda y dulce cavidad, mordiendo con algo de fuerza el labio inferior del conejo para que este le permitiera introducir su lengua, la cual se abrió ante el sorpresivo movimiento y el mayor aprovechó para profanar con fiereza, degustando y explorando con total malicia la boca del pequeño. Bonnie poco a poco fue deteniendo sus forcejeos para disfrutar el beso con el zorro el cual se separó lentamente ante la evidente, y desafortunada falta de oxígeno, dejando sólo un pequeño hilo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de la boca de Bonnie.

—I-idiota. —Susurró sintiendo los labios del pirata rozando los suyos, observándole detenidamente en aquella cercanía.

—Yar.—Dejó escapar de forma juguetona aquel gruñido tan característico de pirata que solía utilizar, sonrió con cierta burla mientras paseaba su garfio sobre la mejilla del pelimorado y contemplaba con total atención el semblante del chico, jadeante, ruborizado y con aquellos labios rojos e hinchados que temblaban ligeramente ante cada respiración.

La tentación que provocaba aquella vista le hizo flaquear ante sus propios impulsos y se abalanzo nuevamente a devorar aquellos labios en un beso apasionado, que esta vez sorpresivamente fue correspondido por el conejo quien al ver sus manos libres rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar aquel contacto.

—Un dulce pero apasionado beso que demostraba en un solo acto el amor que tanto Foxy y Bonnie se tenían. —Sonrió con perversión moviendo sus dedos con gran agilidad, manejando así las acciones que hacían aquellas pequeñas marionetas que tenía frente de si. —Por qué Bonnie, en el fondo, así lo deseaba, vivir a lado de ese pirata que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo y…

—Ah... ¿Puppet?

Aquella voz le tomó por sorpresa, interrumpiendo su propio espectáculo y ocultando con rapidez sus pequeños juguetes de la mirada del recién llegado — ¡Bonnie! Ah... H-hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El conejo había sido espectador, de primera fila, de todo aquello que la marioneta había montado, sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto. —Es la Dining room, suelo pasar mucho por aquí… Tú… ¿No deberías estar en tu caja?

— ¡Claro! De hecho ya iba para haya... Este... Este ¡N-nos vemos Bonbon! — Dicho esto el pelinegro salió corriendo del lugar ocultando entre sus ropajes aquellas marionetas idénticas a sus compañeros; Foxy y Bonnie a los cuales veía como una linda pareja desde hace bastante tiempo.

El conejo se quedó en el lugar demasiado sonrojado por lo que, secretamente había visto, Puppet estaba jugando con sus marionetas de esa manera, realizando una historia, con todo y "actores", bastante vergonzosa en la que Foxy lo besaba. Por acto reflejo acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, el sólo imaginar al pirata zorruno asaltando sus labios de aquella manera le avergonzaba aunque era algo que internamente él deseaba.

—Incluso Puppet ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Foxy, soy demasiado obvio… — Susurró bajando su mirada y viendo el suelo por un par de segundos — Espera, qué demonios estoy pensando —Alzó de nueva cuenta su vista y observó algún punto perdido de aquella habitación— ¡¿Yo y ese tipo?¡… ¡Jamás! — Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida renegando de sus propios pensamientos y tratando de negarse a si mismo todo aquello. —Maldición Foxy, estúpido, bueno para nada, mujeriego, pervertido, acosador, molesto ¡Idiota!...—Abandonó el recinto maldiciendo por lo bajo al nombrado, sin embargo no se percató de aquella mirada filosa que lo acechaba desde lo más oscuro del lugar, esperando el momento perfecto para atrapar como deseaba a su víctima.

...

Mis historias van ligadas una de la otra :3 reviews?


	6. Visita Indeseable Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawtton. La historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia: **Pareja nueva y un poco crack.

**Notas/Aclaraciones: **Me alegra mucho ver que esta historia ha sido bien recibida por ustedes y les agradezco mucho el tener la paciencia de leer mis historias. En este capítulo se presenta una pareja bastante crack o que incluso no tiene mucha fama en el fandom pero espero poderles dejar un pequeño gustito por aquí. Si la pareja es bien recibida habrá lemon más delante de ellos. Gracias de nuevo mis lectores.

…**..**

**6.- Visita Indeseable **

Aquel día era especial, hoy por fin todos tendrían la oportunidad de tomarse un pequeño descanso de tan ajetreadas jornadas laborales que se habían presentado durante todo el mes; fiestas de cumpleaños por doquier que requerían de los shows que se presentaban en el establecimiento. Y a pesar de que había recibido invitaciones de sus compañeros para salir a divertirse, Puppet se negó a todas quedándose en su habitación para poder limpiarla un poco, debido a que todo era un desastre ahí. Suspiró un poco fastidiado ¿Es que acaso la gente no podía ser más limpia? Quizás hubiera sido mejor aceptar salir con los demás ¿Qué más daba? Había comenzado ya y debía terminar.

Sonrió repentinamente olvidando aquella frustración que le causaba el estado actual de su amada Prize Corner, ya que al acomodar un par de peluches en las estanterías notó aquellas pequeñas marionetas de apariencia conocida en particular que él mismo había hecho y con las cuales había realizado un show romántico en donde sus compañeros fueron los protagonistas.

—Foxy y Bonnie—habló alzando aquellas marionetas que sujetaba en sus manos, con la emoción decorando su rostro y voz, acercándose a su caja de regalo—yo sabía que algún día se darían cuenta y aceptarían sus sentimientos mutuos.

Y así fue como sucedió, a pesar de que al realizar ese acto fue descubierto por Bonnie, un par de días después el pelimorado se acercó a él para conversar de ciertas _"cosas vergonzosas", _ como el conejo las llamaba. Algo que sin duda le emocionó de sobremanera, a pesar de que aún le temían a la reacción de Freddy, y que esto conllevara incluso la posibilidad de ocasionar problemas con Golden si se enteraban de la situación pero ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo el amor es amor y siempre se debía arriesgar todo para conseguir la felicidad soñadacon la persona deseada, o al menos eso era lo que Puppet creía.

—Hacen muy bonita pareja ¿Lo sabían? —Preguntó a sus marionetas moviendo sus dedos bajo las extensiones de las mismas para que estas lograran darse un tierno abrazo.

—Vaya ¿Quién diría que a mi preciada marioneta le gustan ese tipo de relaciones?

Tan pronto como esa voz hizo eco en la habitación su emoción desapareció de una manera tan radical ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en ponérselo enfrente? Lo odiaba, lo quería a muchos kilómetros lejos de él y en ocasiones en su defecto, muerto.

—Maldita basura ¿Qué haces esparciendo tu peste en mi habitación? —Habló sin siquiera voltear a mirarle, ocultando a su vez aquellas marionetas en su cajacon cierto recelo latente.

El otro suspiró embozando una amplia sonrisa— ¿Siempre me vas a recibir así?

—No encuentro otra manera de dejarte en claro mi odio hacia ti.—Lentamente se giró para encarar a esa persona que había aparecido sólo para arruinar ese momento tan alegre que había tenido con sus pequeños juguetes. Siempre era lo mismo, como si ese hombre supiera el momento exacto para aparecer y hacerle enojar. Alto, delgado, con un típico color de prendas que resaltaba al atuendo habitual de los otros guardias, y lo peor de todo, esa maldita sonrisa llena de cinismo y prepotencia que siempre estaba plasmada en su rostro.

— ¡Oh, vas a romper mi corazón! —Ambas manos se posaron en su pecho en una clara muestra dramática mientras poco a poco iba acercándose al menor. —Y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro era algo verdadero.

Bufó con molestia retrocediendo conforme el más alto se acercaba a su persona—Vincent, deja tus dramas, no es como si tú sintieras algo diferente hacia mí... Aunque finalmente tu opinión nunca me ha interesado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó— ¿Enserio?... Sabes, es irónico... A pesar de odiarme tanto sabes mucho sobre mí. —Detuvo su andar quedando a un par de pasos del pelinegro.

Puppet continuó retrocediendo hasta que se detuvo al sentir su espalda chocar con su caja de regalo— ¿Por qué tendría yo la necesidad de saber de ti? Sólo lárgate, o mejor ¡Muérete, y déjanos a todos en paz aquí!

Ante los comentarios de la marioneta, no pudo evitar que una fuerte carcajada escapara de sus labios, misma que consiguió hacer enojar más al menor, no era como si le hubiera contado un chiste o algo parecido.

— ¡Eres tan gracioso! ¿Ahora vez por qué eres mi favorito?

— ¡No he dicho nada para que te rías, bastardo!— Bufó con fastidio intentando recuperarse, manteniéndose sereno y no darle el placer de verlo perder los estribos. Quizás sería mejor marcharse de ahí, aunque realmente deseaba entrar a su caja de regalo a descansar escuchando su cofre musical. — Como sea, no estoy de ánimo para ver tu horrenda cara en este momento.

Sin darle una oportunidad de responderle Puppet comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado del guardia y evitando a toda costa tocarlo. Un par de pasos más pudo suspirar aliviado al sentirse ya lejos del hombre de morado, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta, y no era que tuviese miedo, pero por desgracia le conocía demasiado bien,Vincent poseía una mente demasiado retorcida y cuando se lo proponía podía causar daño sólo por puro placer. Sin embargo, estando a pocos pasos de poder retirarse de su propia habitación, algo lo detuvo antes de poder ser libre de aquella tensión; con un brazo rodeando su cintura y otro aprisionando su cuello, Vincent logró detenerlo antes de que lograra irse de ahí. El temor aumentó en la marioneta al sentir el repentino acercamiento del contrario hacia su persona, y no sólo por eso, podía soltarse de un agarre de un tipo con facilidad, pero su pesar alimentaba el miedo inusual que sentía debido a que se enfrentaba al peor guardia de la pizzería y aquel odioso cuchillo rozando la piel de su cuello no hacía más que asustarle.

—Hey… ¿No te he dicho que me molesta que me dejen hablando solo, Puppet? —Susurró cerca de su oído y pegando más aquel objeto filoso en el cuello contrario.

—N-no lo sabía... y... Y no es algo que me importe saberlo. — Logró controlar su titubeo intentando no dejar a relucir el evidente miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Su sonrisa creció al escuchar el tono de voz de su víctima—Si no fueses mi consentido por ese simple error ya te habría cortado el cuello.

—D-déjame ir... no quiero... verte ni estar cerca de ti. —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza—Me das... ¡Asco!

— ¿Asco? —Rió de forma cínica —Yo sólo quiero jugar un rato contigo, verte gritar de miedo y dolor por las heridas que pueda hacerte o incluso…—Dio una pequeña lamida juguetona en el oído del menor—Hacer otras cosas más placenteras.

Lo entendió, y un notable sonrojo surcó por sus mejillas al comprender las palabras del mayor — ¡M-maldito sucio, pervertido! —Gritó y sin importar que el de morado notara el temblor que recorría por sus manos, sujetó la contraria que portaba esa arma filosa — ¡Suéltame! …P-por favor. —Su sonrojo aumentó por el sólo hecho de haber tenido que suplicarle que le liberara.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación el cual si bien fue corto, para el menor fue eterno, una pequeña pizca de esperanza de ser libre surgió en su rostro al sentir el agarre contrario disminuir, misma que desapareció al escuchar una carcajada por parte del guardia quien le soltó sólo para poder abrazar su propio estómago, el cual dolía por la risa que aquello le había causado. Puppet sólo se giró despacio para mirarlo sin comprender el motivo de la burla del otro.

— ¡Debiste escuchar lo patético que te oyes suplicando por tu vida! —Habló entre risas, las cuales habían logrado incluso que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.— ¡Fue lo mejor a pesar de que yo no iba a hacerte nada!

Una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza se apoderaron del rostro del menor en forma de un violento sonrojo ¿Cómo es que no vio venir una acción como esa? Era simple, sabía que el guardia pudo haberlo matado en esos pocos segundos en los que estuvo vulnerable ante sus manos y que por obvias razones, al no hacerlo, era una simple broma para buscar humillarlo, cosa que consiguió y que él mismo le dio la oportunidad de disfrutar con esa suplica, que de sólo recordarla le hacían odiarse a sí mismo por lo patético que en realidad se había escuchado. Golpearlo era una gran idea, pero no era propio de su persona atacar sin tener algo con qué defenderse.

Bufó molesto acomodando un poco sus ropas e ignorando esas carcajadas del sujeto que aún no paraba. —Bien, te cumplí tu capricho. — Su mirada se fijó sobre aquel que al escucharlo hablar detuvo su risa para atenderlo —Me voy de aquí. —Giró sobre sus talones decidido a marcharse como había pensado hacerlo.

—No has cumplido del todo mi capricho en realidad. —Habló acomodando un poco aquella camisa de su uniforme de guardia que evidentemente portaba de manera desarreglada.

Intrigado por aquellas palabras, Puppet se detuvo para escuchar y mirarle de reojo solamente— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te lo dije ¿No lo recuerdas? —Comenzó un pequeño jugueteo en su mano con aquel objeto punzo-cortante con el que había amenazado al menor hacía pocos minutos. — Vine a divertirme un rato contigo, pero especialmente... —calló acercando el filo de su arma a sus labios lamiendo ésta de una manera lasciva—A hacer cosas placenteras con mi marioneta favorita.

El sonrojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas, aunque esta vez mantuvo su postura seria, le había humillado una vez y no le daría el gusto de hacerlo de nuevo. Sonrió con burla, esta vez no caería de nuevo.—Quisiera saber ¿Qué clase de demente eres? —Afilo su mirada — ¿Que te hace creer que yo aceptaré hacer esas "cosas" contigo?—Volvió su vista al frente dispuesto a retomar su camino y dejar a aquel sujeto solo.

—Mmh , podría decir que soy el mismo demente que en este momento puede ir con Freddy a contarle cierto secreto de ciertos empleados de la pizzería.—Habló mientras su atención estaba atenta en limpiar aquel cuchillo con su propia camisa morada, alzo los hombros fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto.—¿Sabes? he oído que ese oso puede llegar a ser un poco duro con lo que respecta a sus reglas y creo que saber que dos de sus empleados están... haciendo cosas indebidas en su pizzería, sin duda lo hará molestar.

Se detuvo de golpe al escucharle y comprender a que secreto se refería ¿Cómo es que Vincent sabía sobre la relación de Foxy con Bonnie? De todos los guardias que trabajaban día y noche ahí ¿Tenía que saberlo precisamente él? El lunático que iba a aprovechar gustoso del pago por el silencio de esa información tan valiosa.

Su mente poco a poco se hizo un caos, Puppet no era alguien realmente sociable con los demás, dormía la mayor parte del tiempo en su caja de regalo por lo cual no conocía del todo a sus colegas, veía a sus compañeros solamente en las fiestas que debían atender y apenas si había tenido pequeñas pláticas con Mangle y Chica, o incluso con el mismo Bonnie con el que solía platicar más veces y gozar de vez en cuando el escuchar las melodías que el conejo producía con su guitarra. El oso y líder principal de todos en ese lugar era un completo misterio para él ¿y si Freddy realmente se molestaba? ¿Qué clase de castigo podría imponerles? Quizás era tan amargado como para evitar que tanto el conejo como el zorro pudieran tener una relación y eso sin duda era algo que no permitiría.

Suspiró resignado a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, amaba a cada uno de sus compañeros aún cuando no solía convivir mucho con ellos, que no deseaba verlos infelices por algo que él podía evitar ahora.

—Bueno—Guardó su arma favorita en uno de sus bolsillos comenzando a caminar para irse de aquella habitación—creo que ese oso estará en la Show Stage, será mejor ir con él de inmediato y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que sus compañeros le ocultan—pasó justo a un lado del menor deteniéndose casi al instante por un repentino agarre en sus ropas. Sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que era Puppet el que lo detenía esta vez, lo miró curioso e incluso con fingida inocencia para escuchar la respuesta a su indecente proposición.

—Acepto.


	7. Malentendido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes originales pertenecen a Scott Cawtton. La historia es mía.

**Advertencias: **No las hay o al menos no muy explícita.

**Agradecimientos: **Un enorme agradecimiento a mi beta y novia, Taffy, quien aparte de revisar mi redacción, desarrolló junto conmigo este capítulo.

**Notas/Aclaraciones: **Les doy las gracias a mis lectores quienes demostraron gusto por la pareja anterior, ahora ya no me siento tan sola en este mundo y para el próximo capítulo ya podré traerles el lemon que les prometí de ellos. Aquí les traigo un poquito de drama para que no todo sea color de rosa.

…

**7.- Malentendido.**

Mordía su labio inferior para que ningún ruido indecente lograra colarse por sus labios, el color carmesí de sus mejillas reflejaban no sólo las sensaciones que él mismo se estaba provocando, también era la vergüenza misma de saber que todo lo que realizaba sólo le contradecía a lo que había dicho hace unos días atrás. Cerró sus ojos para poderlo imaginar, para creer que el que estaba ahí tocando su cuerpo era él, su actual pareja, y a quien había castigado por una muy fuerte razón que de verdad no quería recordar pues su mente estaba ocupada en otro asunto. Sus dedos danzaban con desespero en aquella cavidad que tanto anhelaba ser atendida.

—E-eres… un tonto—se auto-regañaba dejando que un gemido tenue escapara entre sus palabras. —F-foxy.

Pero ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí, en la Pirate Cove a solas y en esa situación? Quizás había sido muy duro con el pirata, quizás había malinterpretado las cosas, no sabía la respuesta y si estaba equivocado no iba a admitir su error, no ahora, no después de aquello.

.

.

.

El día era relativamente tranquilo, aquella época era de poco movimiento y el recinto tenía poca o muy limitada actividad, por lo cual el sitio se encontraba en completa desolación y sus miembros tan solo se limitaban a descansar dispersos por todo el lugar. Comúnmente con esa situación él se encontraría en algún sitio, cuarto o rincón con Bonnie teniendo alguno de sus tantos encuentros cortos sexuales, dado que, comúnmente se encontraban en horas laborales , solo podía robárselo en cortos periodos de tiempo para saciar un poco aquel libido obsesivo desarrollado por aquel chico. Y todo eso había progresado desde su primer encuentro en la Pirate Cove.

Habían iniciado una curiosa relación en donde, debía admitir, había pasado los más placenteros meses de su vida junto al menor. Todo parecía marchar de maravilla dado que por medio del sexo habían logrado tener una conexión y una convivencia relativamente mejor a como solían tratarse, aun existía el dudoso desprecio hacia su persona pero el sabia que en el fondo el chico tenía sentimientos hacia él y los demostraba a su manera, después de todo era un _"niño"_ aun y admitir algunas cosas para con él se le complicaban, sin mencionar que era parte de la personalidad del pelimorado, así que a su ver todo parecía perfecto.

Sin embargo hacia un par de días atrás el guitarrista le había externado, a su manera tan escandalosa y cambiante, que aquello no iba tan bien como imaginaba y fue ahí donde comenzó su dolor de cabeza ya que al parecer su rutina basada en meros encuentros carnales habían provocado en el pequeño una duda sobre los sentimientos del mayor y un inicio de complejo sobre sentirse un mero objeto de satisfacción. Realmente aquello le había tomado de sorpresa, aunque él sabía que no era el hombre más expresivo o romántico del mundo, le había demostrado a su manera que tenía un afecto hacia el pero ahondando en su situación, se había percatado que realmente nunca se habían demostrado ese afecto que ahora el chico exigía, por lo menos no de la forma _"adecuada"_ como su pareja esperaba y había sentido como un peso culpable imaginario se alojaba sobre si , comprendiendo un poco como se debía sentir su pequeño al cual no había visto desde aquella charla que termino como todas sus charlas solían terminar , teniendo sexo .

Y ahora se encontraba de camino a la estación de seguridad, por suerte Jeremy le había informado que había rotado turno con Mike y este se encontraría un tiempo trabajando de día, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de verle y platicar más tiempo por el momento con él. Desde que había ingresado como guardia de seguridad, a pesar de sus primeros malos encuentros, las bromas pesadas y las riñas sin sentido, había logrado establecer una relación demasiado cercana al chico que después de conocerlo bien se percató que eran demasiado similares en algunos aspectos y ahora podía decir que era su mejor amigo, el sabia demasiadas cosas de su persona, además de su relación con Bonnie, debido a que él era quien se encargaba de borrar la evidencia de sus actos inmorales que eran grabados por las cámaras de seguridad, para no ser delatados y reñidos por Freddy o peor aún por Golden Freddy que desconocían aun lo que él y el pelimorado tenían .

Arribó a su destino y sin siquiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió automáticamente mostrando lateralmente al chico que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su silla giratoria, balanceándose un poco hacia los lados, observando los monitores frente de si y soltando con gracia el humo acumulado en su boca de su cigarrillo.

—Te observé dirigirte hacia aquí y me adelante a permitirte el paso antes de que maltrates la puerta de mi sitio de trabajo con tu filoso y viejo gancho. — Volvió a dirigir su cigarrillo a su boca y a inhalar el tabaco.

— ¿Acaso Jeremy no te menciono que de día está prohibido fumar? El humo suele molestarle a Chica, y Mangle logro que Freddy volviera este sitio libre de fumadores… Además de ser dañino para los niños. Si te descubre vas a volver a ser un vago desempleado.— Ingresó al sitio mostrando su gancho con diversión, dirigiéndolo hacia el marco de la puerta automática y rasgando la punta contra el metal causando un leve sonido molesto que si deseaba podía intensificar, pero incluso para él, era demasiado irritante. — No te metas con el gancho amigo, te recuerdo que sé usarlo muy bien y tú sabes a que me refiero. — Alzó su mano y apunto el nombrado accesorio hacia el chico contrario.

—Dos cosas amigo, no diré nada de tus encuentros románticos si guardas el secreto sobre mi pequeño gusto... Y segundo… ¡Suficiente tengo con tener que ver y borrar tus aventuras con ese enano como para que vengas a mencionarme algo tan insinuante con tu gancho!—Frunció el ceño mostrando una mueca de asco. — Por cierto, Foxy ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu presencia es agradecida, pero ¿No deberías estar con él? … Ya sabes, hay tiempo libre y se cómo te gusta aprovechar esos momentos. Me causó curiosidad verte venir, como no he detectado en las cámaras al conejo pensé que estaban jugando por ahí.

El nombrado camino hacia una silla vacía que se encontraba cerca de la del guardia y tomó asiento en ella. —Venía para preguntarte si sabias donde se encontraba.

—Bueno, es raro que no estén juntos pero si no está contigo tal vez este con Puppet, o con alguno de los Toy, pero dudo lo último, el pequeñín es hostigado por ese amanerado de Toy Bonnie... Aunque él no se percate de ello.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado—El afeminado... tampoco me agrada.

Sonrió con cierta burla, ahí estaba su oportunidad para molestar un poco al zorro justo como él lo hacía a diario — ¿Sabes? Jeremy me platicó algo que vio en las cámaras. — Dirigió su mirada a aquella Tablet que tenía en sus manos, sentía la mirada contraria fija en él, acertando al darle un vistazo de reojo. Embozó una media sonrisa—Toy Bonnie platicando con Toy Freddy de lo mucho que le gusta Bonnie.

—Es admiración y no ese tipo de gusto del que creo que hablas. —Afiló la mirada pero mantuvo aquella sonrisa amplia. —Necesitarás más que eso para molestarme.

—Hice el intento, aunque no niego que lo que te digo sea verdad.— Volvió por completo su atención al otro—Sin embargo deberías dudar un poco, después de todo Puppet ha salido de su caja, al parecer la Prize Corner es un desastre debido a las últimas fiestas, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica están en la cocina junto a Mangle y Chica cocinando algo de pizza y creo que de los jefes no tengo que mencionar su paradero, por lo cual tenemos a dos conejitos extraviados , quizás por eso no lo encuentres, tal vez están ocultos en su nueva _"madriguera de amor"._

Eso último fue el detonante de su paciencia arrebatando de las manos ajenas ese aparato que podía ver todos los rincones de la pizzería — ¡¿Dónde está ese conejo azul afeminado?! ¡Si esta con Bonnie metiéndose en territorio que no debe, le ira muy mal!

Por su parte la reacción del pirata le hizo soltar una leve carcajada — ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Zorro estúpido? ¿Metiste el garfio donde no debías?

—No…— Le devolvió la tablet al guardia cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres demasiado predecible Zorro viejo. — Tomó el aparato el cual colocó cerca de su escritorio en una base donde pudiese tener la pantalla a la vista y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo del pantalón para ofrecerle a su acompañante. — ¿Que paso entre ese niño y tú?

No solía tener vicios pero tampoco negaba que no aceptara de vez en cuando algún mal habitó de sus acompañantes. Se acercó a tomar el pequeño filtro de papel, el cual colocó en su boca y se dejó caer sin cuidado en la silla desocupada, Mike por su parte sin palabra alguna tan solo se limitó a arrojar su encendedor personal el cual fue atrapado con agilidad por la mano dominante del pelirrojo y se dedicó a encender con una visible molestia el cigarrillo.

—Debió haber sido algo grave como para que aceptaras fumar conmigo, después de todo, habías evitado todo esto porque Bonnie detesta los malos vicios.-

Foxy se quedo en silencio un par de segundos sintiendo el peculiar aroma y sabor del tabaco tanto en sus fosas nasales como en sus papilas gustativas, inhaló profundamente y expulsó con un aire bufante en pequeñas pausas el humo desde sus pulmones. —Fue una tontería... O eso quisiera pensar. Tuvimos una discusión. —Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos el cual agitó un poco para quitarle la ceniza creada y jugar con este un par de segundos ante su evidente desconcierto.

— ¿Coqueteaste o aceptaste de nuevo datos personales de clientes? Especialmente de chicas… —Cuestionó, conociendo la peculiar fama que aquel hombre se cargaba.

—No, si los llego a tomar me deshago de ellos... En realidad tú sabes que Bonnie es quien se encarga de desaparecer todo lo que los clientes me dan, y Freddy junto con su hermano ya me prohibieron coquetear con las clientas desde que tuvimos el incidente del padre de la chica... En mi defensa sabes que no podía adivinar que era menor, cuando parecía todo lo contrario ¡Pero ella se me insinuó! — Desvió su mirada un par de segundos recordando aquella situación vivida y dejó escapar una leve risa por el problema causado, debía admitir que a pesar del regaño y el castigo dado, ver a sus jefes asustados por enfrentar una situación legal, había sido invaluable. — El punto aquí es, Bonnie y yo tuvimos una pequeña plática ¿O discusión? Bueno, fue difícil descifrarlo porque sabes que ese chico es tan peculiar que se expresa de una manera única que es difícil en ocasiones interpretar sus palabras... o acciones. —Su semblante se tornó cansado y su tono era tedioso, dio otra gran bocanada al cigarro para después proseguir. —Piensa que lo estoy usando sólo para tener sexo. —Dejó escapar entre sus propias palabras el humo y se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente como desaparecía entre el aire del ambiente.

— ¿Y no es verdad? Así como han pasado sus encuentros yo pensaría lo mismo. —Volvió su atención a las cámaras mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo manteniendo una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Soy cariñoso a mi manera y Bonnie lo sabe. —Refunfuñó defendiéndose ante las palabras del guardia.

—Tú lo dirás y solo tú sabes eso de ti. Pero ¿Sabes? Al menos el Toy sabe demostrar que es más cariñoso que un zorro viejo. —Río ante sus palabras manteniendo su mirada en la pantalla como si ahí estuviese viendo un programa divertido.

— ¡Deja de mencionar a ese tipo! ¡Sólo se la vive acosando a Bonnie! —Poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia, tanto por sus palabras como la manera en la que lo hacía, Mike se estaba burlando y eso le fastidiaba.

—Él lo acosa y tu lo ultrajas cada que entras en celo ¿Cuál es la diferencia? El pequeño sólo busca amor de su pareja y su zorro no se lo da… Quizás la abstinencia funcione o… Buscar el careciente amor en otra parte.

Foxy estaba perdiendo los estribos y sus nervios crispantes sólo eran muestra de tal hecho. Estaba reaccionando ante aquel provocamiento pero era la forma en que Mike intentaba llegar a conocer los detalles del asunto y ayudarle a encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello.

Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire para calmarse un poco. —Deja de meter a esa copia barata de conejo en esto ¡Bonnie no está con él! … Él no lo haría... Y en caso de que lo hiciera sé que tendría más juicio si decidiera buscar el cariño en alguien más. — Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del guardia y suspiro hondamente. —Incluso tendría más sentido y lógica que se metiera contigo que con aquel otro mocoso. —Fijó su vista en el guardia y notó como este le miraba de reojo algunos segundos por lo cual le dedicó un guiño de forma juguetona, el cual fue ignorado y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa ante aquel gesto de su acompañante. — No sé qué esperaba que hiciera. Es sencillo tratar con una mujer, sabes que endulzando un poco su oído caen rendidas pero ¿Y a un hombre cómo se le trata, especialmente si aún es joven y tiene una personalidad drástica? ¡Soy nuevo en todo esto como él! ¿Solo yo soy el culpable? —Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos de un lado al otro mostrándose exaltado. —La abstinencia forzada era innecesaria, si él me lo hubiese pedido, dejaría de estarme acostando con él en cualquier sitio y cualquier hora. —Su tono de voz sonó dudoso y se mostró por un momento inseguro de sus propias palabras, lo cual era obvio que mentía pero se mantuvo firme y siguió. — Pero no era necesario tampoco que se alejara de mí y se _"perdiera"_ en algún sitio. — Con agilidad dirigió su gancho hacia su cabeza y con este logró retirar su sombrero, el cual colocó en el pequeño escritorio de aquella cabina, y con su mano libre pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello peinándose con un poco de tensión y frustración sus mechones hacia atrás. —No sé cómo arreglaré esto, no sé por dónde empezar o que hacer y Bonnie no ayuda en absoluto huyendo de esa forma de mí.

Notó esa tensión en el pelirrojo, sus reacciones y el cómo se paseaba desesperado por la pequeña cabina donde realizaba su trabajo. Se sorprendió, nunca había visto de esa manera al zorro quien siempre le molestaba, sonreía y coqueteaba con cualquier cosa que se moviera… Bueno esas eran ideas exageradas suyas. Quizás era mejor darle algunos consejos y no molestarle. —Bien, ya que soy tu buen amigo voy a darte algunos consejos para que me dejes trabajar tranquilo. —Se puso de pie y se acercó al pirata. —Eres principiante con los hombres y deberías saber que también queremos que nos traten bien, con cariños y palabras bonitas—se cruzó de brazos—eso es lo que busca Bonnie.

Foxy sólo lo miró y esa frase en plural era lo que más había llamado su atención— _¿"Nos"?_ —Inmediatamente pudo ver un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas contrarias, al parecer él y Bonnie no eran los únicos que sostenían un secreto. —Explícame eso.

Suspiró ¿Qué más daba? Tarde o temprano lo sabrían —Bueno, puede ser algo obvio, incluso comenzó antes de que ustedes se animaran a admitir que sentían algo por el otro, sin embargo la diferencia es que lo mío está tomando tiempo, vamos despacio…Yo estoy saliendo con Jeremy ¿Contento?... Pero ese no es el tema, sé lo que posiblemente tu conejo esté pensando en este momento y te ayudaré a que sepas darle ese cariño que busca.

Su mente procesaba a la velocidad más rápida posible que pudiese aquella información que su amigo le acaba de revelar. De alguna manera intuía que había algo mas entre aquellos dos guardias, después de todo, si se ponía a analizar algunas situaciones, el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos era muy constante y aún así había ocasiones en que se veían fuera del trabajo y seguían en comunicación en sus hogares, pero había evitado hacerse ideas dado que aquel chico que tenia de frente no tenía ningún perfil para pensar que fuese homosexual ¡Había jurado que incluso tal vez había tenido algún interés en Toy Chica! … Era una linda mujer, mayor para su gusto, pero recreativa a la vista, sin mencionar que eliminaba por default a Mangle y a la pequeña Chica las cuales sabía de antemano, por parte de la peliblanca, que tenían una especie de relación.

—Hombre, que me has tomado por sorpresa ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme ocultado algo como eso?! Debí saberlo desde el primer instante ¡Se supone que somos amigos de confianza! — Le toma por los hombros de una forma brusca pero sin lastimarle. — Además ¿Soy principiante?…Eso me hace pensar que mi querido Mike le ha dado su lindo trasero no solo a Jeremy. — Sonrío con cierta burla pero enseguida retomo su semblante serio. — Entonces... ¿Qué es eso sobre las palabras bonitas y el cariño que desea mi conejo? Quiero saber definitivamente que es lo que quiere y mostrarle que no estoy con él solo por el sexo.

—A diferencia de ti, tengo mis impulsos carnales en total control— Le dedicó una mirada forzada y ofendida ante lo dicho— y me agrada saber qué imagen tienes de mi, pero me gustaría aclararte una cosa… ¡Mi trasero es valioso para mí como para dejar que cualquiera lo profane! — Le dedicó un leve golpe juguetón al hombro del contrario en modo de protesta ante tal idea. — Además que no era como si hubiese buscado fijarme en él, simplemente paso… Además, ciertamente, sabía que ibas a estar molestando si te lo decía, aunque si somos bastante obvios no vi necesario tener que informártelo. —Se encogió de hombros para así dar un par de pasos hacia el zorro reduciendo así la escasa distancia que ya había entre ambos—Retomando, ya te lo dije, tu conejo desea que le des más que sólo sexo.—El estar cerca del contrario le ayudó a tomar ambos brazos de Foxy para colocarlos en su propia cintura. Si, era algo que sin duda le avergonzaba realizar pero esperaba que el viejo pirata comprendiera las cosas de una sola vez. —Cuando lo veas abrázalo de esta manera, sonríe y acaricia suavemente su cintura, es un gesto que demuestra cariño y a la vez un cierto deje de cortejo que permite crear una atmosfera romántica y juguetona.—Manteniendo el agarre de los brazos del más alto aprovechó para guiarlos en un movimiento ligero en contorno a su cuerpo—¿Lo ves? Es suave… Y no un arrimón como los que he visto que le das. —Frunció el ceño dando especial énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

Su risa ante aquel golpe recibido se vio remplazada por el cambio drástico de su semblante y un tenue sonrojo que pudo ser visible en las mejillas del pelirrojo, el cual ahora prestaba gran atención en las enseñanzas del guardia, si, era un poco extraño hacer ese tipo de cosas con él pero si eso lo pondría en práctica con el peli-morado ¿Qué más daba? —Suaves caricias, entiendo.

—Ahora, nos gusta rodear el cuello de nuestra pareja. —Diciendo esto rodeó el cuello del zorro—Esto es lo que hará el pequeño, tú sólo déjate llevar por sus jugueteos. —Sonrió de medio lado iniciando un jugueteo coqueto con algunos mechones rojizos de la nuca del mayor.

Aquella cercanía estaba causándole ciertamente algunas sensaciones distintas a las que esperaba, era un acercamiento distinto a los que solía tener con Bonnie y era obvio que causaban un ambiente muy distinto entre ambos sujetos y aquella diferencia le era extrañamente atractiva, aunque no fuese su pequeño, podía notar como automáticamente aquel juego de seducción que causaba aquello mantenía su atención total en el otro sujeto y viceversa y era excitante a otro nivel. —No sonrías de esa manera o voy a terminar besándote. — Bromeó en parte con su comentario pero dando un tono distinto de que en parte era una advertencia real. Inconscientemente ante aquello reforzó el agarre en la cintura del guardia y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo acortando cualquier distancia existente que pudiese haber entre ambos, la espalda de Mike se vio en la necesidad de curvarse un poco y una de las piernas de Foxy fue colocada entre ambas del guardia para un mejor soporte, ante aquello se dejó notar la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos hombres. El brazo del garfio viajó de forma suave hacia el rostro del chico y acarició su mejilla de forma delicada y se posó por sobre debajo de la barbilla del rostro contrario para alzarlo un poco. — Oh. — Exclamó con simpleza ante aquello. — Fue todo automático, no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. —Habló bajo, casi en un susurro, mas por sentirse cohibido por la situación y su actuar que por otra cuestión.

Le sorprendió un poco las recientes acciones que el pirata realizaba y no pudo evitar sentir ese calor escandaloso en sus mejillas, más aún por esa odiosa pierna que se mantenía entre las propias. —La abstinencia te está controlando, imbécil. —Soltó burlón ante el evidente comportamiento un tanto desesperado del pirata. —Pero si me besas, puedes estar seguro que voy a golpearte. —Escuchó una clara risa burlona de parte del zorro ante su amenaza.

—Y no serás el único.

Esa tercera voz hizo que la piel de ambos se helara, Mike soltó de inmediato el agarre que mantenía con el zorro sólo para comprobar lo que había escuchado. Ahí parado en la puerta izquierda, un furioso Bonnie los miraba con una rabia que nunca esperó ver en el rostro del tierno conejito.

—E-espera no es lo que estás pensando, Bonnie. —Inmediatamente el pirata se había dado la vuelta al mismo momento en el que lo había hecho el guardia acercándose al pelimorado.

— ¡¿Y aún así me reclamaste del por qué me aleje de ti?! —El más pequeño retrocedió al ver como el otro se acercaba — ¡Son un asco! —Finalizó para después correr lejos del lugar.

Intentó correr tras el pequeño pero al dar un par de pasos tropezó con la silla que anteriormente había utilizado y fue a dar de lleno contra el suelo, eso había dado la ventaja al pelimorado de perderse de su vista. El golpe había sido ignorado por completo, el dolor que ahora sentía era al ver aquella expresión y aquel desprecio que Bonnie había dirigido a su persona ante aquel obvio malentendido. — ¡Maldición! — Exclamo con enojo al momento que se ponía de pie y se quedaba parado en aquel lugar viendo fijamente por donde se había ido el guitarrista. —Mike, el malinterpreto todo, el seguro pensó que tú y yo... —Su voz sonaba cargada de una impotencia indescriptible. Giró un poco su cabeza y vio de reojo al guardia que se encontraba tras de sí mostrando en su mirada la preocupación visible, la desesperación pero sobre todo, el deje de tristeza que le estaba carcomiendo en aquel momento.

No sabía que decir, en realidad que el pelimorado apareciera de la nada no estaba en su plan ya que él sólo quería darle consejos a ese viejo zorro al que ya consideraba como su mejor amigo. —Esto se complicó... —Susurró colocando su mano sobre el hombro contrario en una señal de apoyo. —Vamos... debemos ir tras el pequeño para explicarle ¿Qué esperas?

Foxy sonrió ligeramente, por el apoyo recibido por parte del guardia pero sobre todo por animarle a ir con él para aclarar toda aquella situación. —Entonces vamos... Que para empezar fue tu culpa, tú empezaste. —Mencionó en tono bajo pero con algo de burla y salió de aquella oficina seguido del guardia, quien obviamente le reclamaba por sus últimas palabras acusatorias.

Sin embargo, la oficina no se quedó sola en ese momento. Una sonrisa amplia y burlona desaparecía por aquel ducto.

.

.

.

Suspiró fastidiado al momento en el que sus acciones cesaban lentamente, frustrado de no haber logrado lo que deseaba con esas caricias propias que inconscientemente su cuerpo le había pedido al encontrarse en ese lugar que le pertenecía al protagonista de su actual situación .Se dedicó a acomodar sus ropas mostrando en su rostro aquel semblante cansado y fastidiado, su mente le torturaba. En sus pensamientos no dejaba de dar vueltas la idea que tal vez se había precipitado y había juzgado tan rápido al pelirrojo después de ver aquella escena, que sus celos no le permitieron escuchar lo que su pareja quería decirle, sin embargo, esa imagen aún estaba presente en su mente causándole una confusión mayor y una jaqueca insoportable al guitarrista ¿Qué más podía hacer? Deseaba ver al pirata pero su orgullo aún permanecía firme y aunque días antes el más alto quiso hablar con él, su enojo le había hecho ignorarlo e incluso llegar a insultarlo.

—Quizás... ahora es él quien no quiere verme. — Susurró para sí mismo, recargando su espalda contra una de las paredes del lugar, recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. —Eres un tonto... Foxy.

—Ah, problemas de enamorados... siempre son una patada en el trasero ¿O no?

Aquella voz le exaltó, alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarle a unos pasos frente de si, con aquel porte característico que le distinguía. —Tú… ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Haciendo un favor... muy en contra de mi voluntad.


	8. Visita Indeseable Parte 2

**E NTROPY | FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDYS **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes originales le pertenecen únicamente a Scott Cawthon. La historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, R-18 un poco explícito. Escena de violación, si eres sensible a estos temas te recomiendo no leer, aunque no es muy agresivo quise dejar esa personalidad sádica que es propia de nuestro amado hombre morado. Lenguaje un poco inapropiado pero pasable.

**Notas y Aclaraciones: **Como siempre agradezco a mi beta que me ayudó con muchas cositas que me hacían falta para este capítulo, estoy un poco oxidada con respecto a los lemon pero ella siempre me ha dado su ayuda, al igual que a mis hijos que me dieron también algunas ideas.

Vaya que me ha costado muchísimo lograr traerles esta parte y me disculpo por la enorme espera pero había tenido algunos problemitas escolares. Quería mencionar que deseo tener un poco de acercamiento con ustedes mis preciosos lectores, por ello pienso mostrarles avances o dibujos de mis tramas por medio de Twitter el cual pueden encontrar en mi información personal aquí (Aún no lo he usado ya que esperaba publicarles para avisarles de eso ;3) Si el link no agarra búsquenme como UBusagi.

**...**

**8.- Visita Indeseable [Parte 2]**

Definitivamente su decisión había sido una mala idea y aunque aceptó aquella propuesta indecorosa pensando en el bienestar de sus compañeros, esa sonrisa amplia en el guardia, le causó un enorme escalofrío. Retrocedió por inercia al verle acercarse a su persona aunque fue detenido por los brazos contrarios que rodearon su cintura antes de que pudiera alejarse un poco más. Era extraño tener a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo a tan corta distancia, sonriendo de una manera lasciva.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Habló acercándose al rostro del menor — ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión?

—N-no... —Desvió ligeramente la mirada de la contraria —El hecho de que haya aceptado... No quiere decir que mi odio hacia ti se haya ido.

Aquella respuesta hizo que la sonrisa del guardia creciera, sabía sobre el repudio que Puppet le tenía y sin duda disfrutaba de ver las expresiones en el rostro del menor— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Entonces de verdad sientes algo por mí!

— ¡N-no dije eso! —Colocó ambas manos en el pecho ajeno haciendo un vano intento por empujarlo — ¡Estás demasiado cerca!

Se burló reforzando su agarre en la cintura ajena —Por la cercanía no te preocupes... Que en unos momentos, yo me hare cargo de ella, Puppet .

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, tanto por las palabras dirigidas, como por el inesperado contacto de los labios del guardia sobre los suyos aprovechándose de su clara inexperiencia para tomarlo por sorpresa. Puppet no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acto, cerró sus ojos con fuerza recordando poco a poco el motivo por el que se encontraba soportando al hombre de morado, quizás así podría aguantar todo lo que estaba por venir.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, muy a pesar de sentir como una de las manos del mayor subía despacio por su espalda propiciando algunas caricias, continuando su camino hasta su cuello. Era extraño y aunque se tratara del tacto de ese al que preferiría ver muerto, de alguna forma no le parecía tan mal, o eso quería creer. Sin embargo, se exaltó repentinamente al sentir como de un movimiento rápido, Vincent le retiraba aquella máscara que siempre usaba para ocultar su rostro.

—Vaya... —Habló, deshaciendo el contacto abruptamente de aquel beso, observándole detenidamente al mismo tiempo en el que su lengua relamía sus labios. —Lindos ojos.

Veía su preciada máscara en la mano de aquel sujeto, reaccionando casi de inmediato al hecho de que era el primero en ver su rostro sin ella, su mirada se tornó molesta — ¡Dame eso, bastardo!

— ¿Por qué? —Notó como el menor estiraba su mano para intentar arrebatarle ese objeto que era tan importante para él —Me niego a hacerlo contigo usando esto —sonrió. —Además, así podré apreciar por completo tu rostro extasiado del placer que pienso provocarte.

Y ahí estaba, lo que Vincent había deseado ver desde un principio, aquel rostro de la marioneta adornado por un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual sin duda le hacía verse aún más adorable a pesar de esa mirada furiosa que le dedicaba en ese momento. — ¡S-sólo dámela! —le gritó continuando con su intento por arrebatarle la máscara.

Por su parte, Vincent le ignoró por completo volviendo a atrapar los labios del chico para continuar con el beso que había interrumpido para apreciar su rostro, y sin importarle en donde pudiese caer, arrojó la máscara en algún punto de la habitación para así continuar con sus caricias por sobre las ropas oscuras de la marioneta, el cual, para su sorpresa bien disimulada, comenzó a corresponder de una forma torpe al beso.

Se resignó completamente, sabía que con Vincent no podría en ese momento y tratar de proteger su identidad a esas alturas, no serviría de nada. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, entregándose lentamente a las sensaciones que surgían de aquella situación, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaban los labios del guardia sobre los suyos, estremeciéndose por el rocé de aquellas manos sobre su cintura, incluso dando un pequeño sobresalto cuando aquellas manos se posaron sobre sus glúteos, sintió entonces su espalda chocar contra su caja de regalo al avanzar de forma casi inconsciente algunos pasos, dirigidos por el guardia. El beso se rompió debido al obstáculo nuevo y a la necesidad de respirar.

— N-no quiero... hacer esto aquí. —Habló intentando regular su respiración —Alguien podría entrar... y vernos.

—Así que el pequeño quiere un lugar privado y romántico y para tener su primera vez... Eso debiste decirlo antes.

La risa burlona que acompañó las últimas palabras del hombre mayor definitivamente no le daba buena espina. Algo tramaba y si eso le serviría para divertirse no cabía duda que lo llevaría a cabo,

.

.

.

.

— ¡Aquí no!

— ¿Por qué no? Aquí nadie te verá mientras tomo tu valiosa virginidad.

Su sonrojo volvió violentamente—Porque, por si no lo has notado, guardia de pacotilla... ¡Es mi caja de regalo!

— ¿Y? —Preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa burlona y resistiendo las ganas de mofarse por las expresiones de angustia del menor.

— ¡Aquí enfrente esta la Show Stage y a un lado la GameArea!

—Claro, claro —sin importarle las quejas del menor poco a poco comenzó a recostarlo en el suelo del lugar posicionándose inmediatamente encima suyo— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? … Te estás comenzando a comportar como la típica adolescente puberta que mete a su novio a su casa, aprovechando que su papi no está para follar en el sofá… ¡Y al final tan solo deja al chico con una gran erección y nada de acción!

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Me refiero que… A-aquí cualquiera podría escuchar algo, imbécil —habló apenado al verse ya debajo del guardia.

—Oh Eso… Bueno, dependerá de que tan fuertes sean tus gemidos. — Dicho esto se acercó al cuello del menor donde comenzó a besar la piel expuesta de aquella zona.

—Ha-hablo enserio... no...Para—por inercia ladeó ligeramente su cabeza permitiéndole al peli-púrpura un mayor acceso a dicha zona—Toy... Toy Chica... o T-toy Freddy podrían... escuchar—mordió su labio inferior para evitar que algunos suspiros lograran escapar de sus labios —B-ballonBoy... podría venir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las quejas del pelinegro, Vincent volvió a ignorarle continuando con su tarea de saborear aquella piel en la cual repartía besos e incluso algunas mordidas para causarle un mayor placer al menor, amaba los riesgos y el hecho de existir la probabilidad de ser descubiertos por alguno de los toys le incitaba a continuar.

Por su parte Puppet no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ante aquellas atenciones, le resultaban repugnantes pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle al disfrutar de estas, frunció el ceño.

— ¡T-te dije que aquí no! —Ejerciendo fuerza, logró apartar y alejar al hombre, se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sitio y acomodó un poco sus ropas que habían sido desarregladas por las manos del mayor, aprovechando su movilidad.—No deseo que alguien entre y se entere que estoy haciendo este tipo de cosas y menos… contigo. —Irritado, se colocó en cuclillas y girando sobre sí mismo le dio la espalda al peli-púrpura continuando con su labor de arreglar su abrigo y la intensión de ponerse de pie. —Eres un... —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un peso extra que violentamente se posicionó detrás suyo, perdiendo el equilibrio y quedando en cuatro sobre sus extremidades, inmediatamente sintió un brazo aprisionar su cintura y otro su cuello. — ¡O-oye!

—Mi pequeña marioneta... ¿Crees que me detendré para buscarte un lugar "romántico" para poder follar contigo? —Se carcajeó reforzando el agarre en el cuello contrario —Vamos a dejar de lado los juegos ¿Quieres? —Dicho esto mordió el lóbulo izquierdo del azabache mientras con total descaro comenzó a frotar su propia entrepierna contra el trasero del menor.

— ¡N-no, para!—Sus manos hicieron un vano intento por deshacer ese agarre en su cuello, que incluso le cortaba un poco la respiración, sin éxito alguno— ¡Dije que…! —Esta vez fue la mano del guardia quien aprovechando el grito de la marioneta introdujo un par de dedos dentro de su boca.

—No grites tanto... mejor concéntrate en disfrutar todo lo que voy a hacerte. —Susurró cerca del oído que anteriormente había mordido.

Sus mejillas ardían y el asco de sentir los sucios dedos de aquel sujeto en su boca causaba una gran desesperación en su cuerpo, contando claro aquel bulto en su trasero que con cada cínico roce aumentaba más esa sensación. Un violento escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el temor comenzó a hacerse presente en su mirada ya que sin darse cuenta su pantalón ya se encontraba desabrochado mientras, la mano libre del guardia se colaba entre su ropa interior, palpando cada centímetro de piel y sujetando con un poco de fuerza la base de su miembro, el cual acaricio escasos segundos para después proceder un vaivén tortuoso y agresivo para masturbarle con clara impaciencia.

Ese mar de sensaciones bloqueaban por completo la mente del azabache, en un principio el saber que todo esto lo estaba soportando por el bien de sus compañeros lograban que al menos aquello no fuera tan desagradable, sin embargo, en ese momento volvía a la realidad, era el hombre más cruel que había conocido y era seguro que no se detendría ante su evidente inexperiencia en estos temas. Sus manos temblaban debido a ese hormigueo doloroso que se formaba en su parte baja debido al tosco movimiento proporcionado. Sin percatarse, ligeros jadeos, mezcla del suplicio actual y un negado gozo, comenzaron a hacerse presentes en lo que era la "habitación" de la marioneta, causando en el guardia una sonrisa amplia que adornaba con cinismo y regocijo su rostro al escucharle ceder ante sus primitivos impulsos, justo como lo deseaba desde un principio.

Poco a poco sus manos, desistieron ante las sensaciones y dándose por vencido ante la fuerza del contrario, se posaron en el suelo, arqueando a su vez la espalda y por consecuente causando un roce mayor con el bulto ajeno. Esos débiles gemidos que habían comenzado a escaparse de sus labios eran ahogados aún por los dedos del peli-púrpura que jugueteaban con la lengua del menor buscando lubricarlos un poco.

Una idea bastante tentadora cruzó por la mente de Vincent, la cual logró que su sonrisa maliciosa aumentara su tamaño, deseaba ver un poco más de ese temor en las reacciones de Puppet, incluso si eso ameritaba violarlo. Sin duda sería divertido, y aunque en un principio había pensado en ser un poco gentil con el chico, la piedad definitivamente no se encontraba en su diccionario.

Retiró de un rápido movimiento ese par de dedos de la boca del menor para llevar su mano a los pantalones del mismo bajándolos junto con sus prendas interiores.

— ¡¿Q-que crees que haces ahora?! —Gritó alarmado al verse liberado un poco de la sujeción de su garganta y expuesto ahora de esa manera.

—Me parece increíble que teniendo dos amigos que hacen esto a diario, no sepas lo que voy a hacerte ahora. —Empujó con total brusquedad el torso del menor, el cual se estampó con brusquedad contra el suelo al perder el apoyo de sus brazos, logrando una queja de dolor y un par de insultos del chico, los cuales ignoró completamente—Quiero comprobar... ¿Qué tan estrecha es mi marioneta? —Aprovechando la clara desorientación de su acompañante, tomó ambos brazos que llevó tras la espalda del mismo y sujetó estos con un nuevo agarre, recibiendo una nueva queja del claro dolor que aquello causaba.

Ignoró de nueva cuenta aquellos sonidos que, de alguna forma le incitaban a seguir adelante y con un poco de fuerza de su otra mano, alzó el trasero, ahora expuesto debido a la gravedad de la ropa que terminó por deslizarse entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante la tentadora vista de aquella aun virginal entrada y mirándole de reojo apreció esa mirada llena de terror del azabache—Justo como siempre te he querido ver, Pu-ppet…—dicho esto, relamió sus labios y comenzó a introducir, sin cuidado y desesperación, ese par de dedos humedecidos en la entrada del menor quien inmediatamente al sentirse profanado, abrió sus ojos en una expresión de horror, ahogando sus propias ganas de gritar todas las blasfemias conocidas por su ser a ese tipo que, claramente, sabía de su sentir y disfrutaba de este .

— ¡D-duele, grandísimo bastardo! ¡Sácalos, sácalos, sácalos!— Repetía una y otra vez, suprimiendo el hacer tanto escándalo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres más? —Una carcajada acompañó sus palabras para comenzar a mover sus dedos en su interior. —Vamos, pequeño… quiero verte llorando y suplicando por más.

Podía sentirlo, ese par de intrusos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, tocando cada parte de las paredes internas de aquella zona, palpando con una fuerza incluso desmedida, que le dejaban en claro que el bastardo no pensaba ser para nada gentil ni por tratarse de su primera vez. Cerró sus ojos buscando ignorar aquella sensación extraña, que no sabía si catalogar como buena o mala. Tan solo esperaba que aquello comenzara a sentirse bien ¡Debía sentirse bien en algún momento! O eso recordaba vagamente haber leído o escuchado alguna vez, pero dejó de lado sus divagaciones sin sentido, al tratarse todo de ese hombre, simplemente no lograba concentrarse en absoluto.

—P-para… —Susurró mirándole de reojo desde aquella posición donde su rostro estaba por completo al contacto con el suelo, logrando distinguir solamente esa sonrisa burlona característica del mayor.

Lentamente se inclinó, posando por completo su peso en el contrario, para poder acercarse al oído del menor y morder ligeramente el lóbulo de este.— Suplica más.— Dicho esto comenzó a reír con burla, le encantaba ver de esa manera a la marioneta.

— ¡No te estoy suplicando, te estoy exigiendo que...! —Un dolor punzante le hizo interrumpir sus palabras para en su lugar morder su labio inferior a tal grado de hacerlo sangrar, y es que ese bastardo había introducido un tercer dedo de golpe en su entrada sin siquiera dar aviso alguno, sintiendo como esa zona era obligada a estrecharse por el roce inevitable y ante el nulo lubricado del intruso nuevo.

—Quizás sea algo de lo que no te hayas dado cuenta... mocoso inútil —comenzó a hablar mientras su mano se movía de adentro hacia afuera con rapidez y fuerza, buscando por supuesto escuchar gritar al pelinegro—pero a mí... ¡Ni ese estúpido oso café me puede exigir cosas! —Al terminar esta frase su sonrisa se ensanchó al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano aplicaba una fuerza mayor en la espalda del chico con la intención de mantenerlo completamente sometido contra la superficie fría de donde se encontraban.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de soportar aquel dolor infernal que se formaba en su parte baja, esos movimientos eran cada vez más veloces y sobre todo demasiado violentos, sumando a eso aquella presión nueva que el mayor ejercía en su espalda obligándole a mantener su torso en el suelo y sus caderas a merced total de su verdugo. Su propia imagen y la situación actual desencadenaron, inconsciente y a causa del dolor de su cuerpo, que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, las cuales desafortunadamente fueron vistas por Vincent.

—Oh... lo siento, mi querido Puppet, sé que estoy siendo duro contigo pero debes admitir que te has portado muy mal. —Relamió sus labios apreciando aquella imagen nueva que tenía enfrente, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas algún día llegar a verlo de esa forma y ¿Qué mejor que unas lágrimas para mejorar el momento? —Debo enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores ¿Verdad?

El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo del chico al sentir como aquellos tres intrusos salían de su interior pero lejos de verse aliviado por tal acción, pudo escuchar como aquel sujeto bajaba con lentitud la cremallera de sus pantalones, cosa que sin duda sólo podía significar una cosa —N-no...Espera... ¡Detente, imbécil! —Gritó con una clara desesperación, tratando de deshacer el agarre de sus manos tras su espalda, con el simple objetivo de huir de aquello que estaba por venir pero era en vano, lo sabía pero debía intentarlo, no estaba listo para eso y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

— ¿Lo ves? No puedo permitir que mi pequeña marioneta tenga ese tipo de vocabulario—el semblante casi desencajado que adornaba su rostro tan solo podía describir el claro goce en el que se encontraba en ese momento, la malicia, perversión y burla eran tan claros en cada detalle de su expresión y la desesperación en la voz del menor era como música para sus oídos—y menos... si son contra mí —Terminando estas últimas palabras comenzó un atrevido roce con su miembro, ya expuesto, entre los glúteos del pelinegro realizando un mayor acercamiento en su entrada al darse cuenta que al hacer eso la angustia del menor incrementaba. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es como imaginabas seria tu primera vez?

Puppet sólo negó con la cabeza, sabía que no lograría detener al guardia de ninguna otra forma y si se oponía la ira de ese hombre se desataría contra Bonnie y Foxy, cosa que no deseaba que sucediera. Suspiró resignado sonrojándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir —S-sólo... quiero que...—le miró de reojo para ver sus expresiones ante sus palabras—te vayas al diablo. —Sonrió.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó del lugar el cual no duró demasiado pues una sonora carcajada se hizo presente por parte del mayor, risa que por supuesto alertó a Puppet, conocía la crueldad con la que actuaba aquel hombre y el escucharle mofarse de esa forma sólo traería malas consecuencias para él.

—Lo haría...—habló por fin recuperando el aliento pero manteniendo esa expresión perversa—Pero después de disfrutar esto... no me querrás lejos de ti de nuevo.

Sabía que en ese momento su única defensa era reprocharle con palabras e incluso insultarle, a pesar de que hacerlo no tenían el efecto que Puppet tanto deseaba, sin embargo su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco impidiendo realizar un insulto perfecto para contraatacar a sus vulgares insinuaciones debido a que en su lugar un grito de dolor se hizo presente en el lugar, el cual fue silenciado inmediatamente por la mano de Vincent, quien sin tacto alguno le había penetrado.

— ¡Ahh!— Un sonido ronco y placentero se dejó escuchar por parte del hombre de morado, el cual no pudo evitar al sentir las estrechas, calientes y húmedas paredes apretar su miembro de una forma exquisita, la presión ejercida por parte de Puppet tan solo aumentaba aquella sensación y eso sólo le indicaba una sola verdad, la cual no dudo en recalcar. —Vaya... ¡De verdad eras virgen! —Habló entre risas — ¡Me siento tan afortunado de haber sido el primero en tomarte!—Exclamó con sorpresa fingida y el claro cinismo de destacar su acción.

En ese momento todo era sumamente desconcertante, su mente había quedado en blanco ante la mezcla de sensaciones que se había apoderado de su cuerpo; dolor, repudio e incluso algo de confusión de no saber cómo actuar en un momento así. Literalmente el guardia no se había tomado la molestia de ser un poco suave en sus acciones, muy a pesar de que había aceptado tener intimidad con él por las buenas, y es que ese bastardo no permitía el mínimo respiro a su persona pues inmediatamente sintió como sus manos y su boca eran liberadas para que las manos del contrario le tomaran con fuerza de su cadera y comenzar a embestirle con fiereza , tan solo atinando a dejar escapar algunos gritos con toda libertad por el dolor que aquellos movimientos le causaban.

— ¡Nn-h no!... Ah, tsk—Las emociones le traicionaban de una manera significativa cuando un temblor, que no supo describir de forma precisa, recorrió por completo su cuerpo haciéndole dudar incluso de su propio sentir y robándole el aliento por algunos segundos. — Es-espera ¡Ah! —Habló por fin tratando de controlar sus bramidos y coordinar un poco para articular y sonar lo más molesto que pudiese— ¡D-detente!—Sus manos, ahora encontrándose a la altura de su rostro, comenzaron a rasgar el piso como fuese posible y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo intentando sacar aquello de su interior.

Ese tono de voz le daba a entender lo mucho que aquello le estaba disgustando a la marioneta, pero sabía que no tardaría en dejar de luchar contra él para ceder y disfrutarlo—Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta... —se inclinó un poco para acercarse al oído del menor, el cual aún se encontraba fuera de su alcance y alargando una de sus manos, le tomó con brusquedad del cabello para alzar su rostro del suelo y tenerle a la altura —Es mejor que no intentes tonterías y te concentres en disfrutar y gemir completamente para mí… Disfruta tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo, que te hare enloquecer y repetir mi nombre una y otra vez.

El aliento caliente chocando contra parte de su rostro era un fastidio para él. Sin duda prefería estar tan lejos como fuera posible de su asquerosa persona pero por razones que desconocía realmente conforme aquellas estocadas iban en aumento el dolor que inicialmente había sentido desaparecía lentamente, dando lugar a un placer que realmente no deseaba experimentar. Podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y su interior desprendía un calor inusual que contrastaba de manera peculiar con los fluidos presentes y como sus gritos se transformaban en ruidos vergonzosos que ya no podría reprimir por mucho que luchara. Se odiaba por comenzar a disfrutar algo que el mayor le había obligado a hacer.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo como repentinamente el peli-púrpura mordía su cuello con la misma brusquedad que caracterizaban su acciones.

— ¡Ahh-nh detente ¡ ... ¡Para ya! —Habló inmediatamente mordiendo su labio con brusquedad ante un travieso gemido que había escapado, acción que sin duda le había gustado al otro —_Lo odio, lo odio por hacerme sentir esto_… —pensaba apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—Ese sonido me gustó. Sigue. —Un par de jadeos salieron de sus labios continuando con el movimiento de sus caderas, había escuchado perfectamente aquel gemido que el menor dejó escapar y definitivamente deseaba escuchar más.

Detuvo por unos momentos sus embestidas para salir del interior del pelinegro, al cual se dedicó a observar algunos segundos, admirando como la entrada, dilatada ante la intromisión y el vaivén, palpitaba de forma apetitosa invitándole a proseguir su labor, calmó de forma rápida su respiración y con velocidad y fuerza cambió de posición al chico bajo de si para que este quedara boca arriba. Ansiaba el poder ver el rostro del menor totalmente decorado de gozo y deleite ante sus acciones y al girarle pudo apreciar el semblante del chico, su boca semi-abierta y un labio herido del cual brotaba sangre, una clara muestra de su vano intento de callar sus propios sonidos, sus ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos y ese increíble color carmesí en las mejillas contrarias las cuales también se encontraban marcadas por un rastro claro y semi-seco de lágrimas que seguramente habían escapado al comenzar a profanarlo.

Relamió sus labios ante la escena frente de si, retirando al tiempo por completo los pantalones negros del contrario para lograr acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de este, tomando ambas extremidades del muslo y alzarlas para así mismo penetrarle casi de inmediato, recibiendo como respuesta tan solo un nuevo grito ahogado por parte del menor, acompañado de una mirada llena de odio pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaba como el placer ya comenzaba a dominarlo.

—Es así justo como quería verte. —Soltó con un tono ronco y dicho esto retomó las estocadas que había interrumpido para cambiar la posición siendo estas un poco más bruscas.

En un intento desesperado por acallar su voz, Puppet mordió con desespero la manga de su abrigo para evitar gemir con mayor vigor, siendo en vano y viéndose en la necesidad de aclamar un poco—M-más… despacio— soltó con un hilo de voz mirando fijamente a quien ahora mismo le ultrajaba con crueldad.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que le había pedido, Vincent aceleró aún más los movimientos de sus caderas golpeando con fuerza el interior del menor quien gimió como respuesta. Aquella posición al parecer le permitía tocar un punto más profundo del chico y eso comenzaba a hacerle ceder. Las manos del guardia acomodaron las piernas ajenas sobre sus hombros para mantenerlas elevadas y estas se dieron a la labor de viajar hacia aquel abrigo negro para comenzar a desabrochar con desespero dicha prenda y dejar expuesta la blanca piel ajena en la cual deseaba dejar unas notables marcas.

Se inclinó hacia el menor para atrapar con sus labios los ajenos, compartiendo un nuevo contacto entre ambos, el cual era diferente al notarse una disminuida resistencia, saboreando con fiereza y lujuria aquella pequeña cavidad y deleitándose con el sabor amargo y metálico que la sangre que aquella herida otorgaba, se separó mordiendo de paso aquella zona dañada del labio del chico y descendió lamiendo la saliva de ambos, que escurría levemente por la comisura del menor, trazando un pequeño camino desde la barbilla, pasando por el cuello hasta el pecho, degustando el toque salado que ahora invadía sus papilas gustativas y sin apartar la mirada del contrario, que le observaba con una mezcla de duda y desprecio, cazo uno de los pezones y comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo a su antojo, mientras con su mano libre apretaba el otro jalándolo con cierta brusquedad y recibiendo quejas por parte de Puppet quien como respuesta llevó sus manos hacia el cabello del mayor jalándolo fuerza.

— ¡Eso duele! —Le regañó intensificando aquellos agarres en los cabellos púrpuras del guardia.

Como respuesta, el mayor dejó escapar una leve risa, ante el claro arrebato de agresividad y continuó con sus acciones, embistiendo de manera brusca al pelinegro al que pudo notar como sin ser consciente o percatarse de ello, comenzaba a ceder, prueba de eso eran sus gemidos los cuales habían comenzado a ser más constantes y sonoros, percatándose que amaba aquella melodía proveniente del menor y deseaba escucharle gemir ampliamente por y para él.

Puppet lo sabía, se había dado por vencido, no había logrado detener a ese odioso guardia y estaba siendo presa total de esas sensaciones placenteras que aún le resultaban repugnantes. Pero todo aquello lo soportaba por Bonnie, por Foxy y por otros más que se vieran implicados en el tema… ¿Cierto?

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando por inercia se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno para aferrarse a aquella camisa morada que tanto caracterizaba al mayor, realizando incluso un ligero movimiento de caderas al compás de las embestidas que recibía. Ese repentino contacto favorecía por supuesto la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos permitiendo a Vincent sentir el calor corporal que emanaban, el sudor que les adornaba la piel y por supuesto escuchar con mayor facilidad esos sonidos eróticos de la marioneta quien por su parte lograba percibir jadeos ligeros por parte del guardia.

Fue entonces que ocurrió, repentinamente el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta causó que ambos se detuvieran instantáneamente, rompiendo así la atmosfera que se había formado. Alguien había entrado al lugar y por el silencio que reinaba lograron diferenciar que aquella persona sollozaba, ese alguien que para Puppet era demasiado familiar.

—Bonnie. — Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por el recién llegado.

Vincent sonrió con maldad, aquel deje de peligro le excitó de nueva cuenta y sin importarle continuó con los movimientos de sus caderas —Ignóralo... —Murmuró con ese mismo tono de voz que había usado el menor.

—N-no... Para. —Habló bajo manteniendo ese agarre fuerte en el cuerpo ajeno —P-puede oírnos... imbé... —Pudo sentir como el guardia tomaba con su mano su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarle con el claro propósito de hacerlo gemir y así ser descubiertos, a lo cual, en un intento por evitar ser visto en aquella situación, atino a morder con fuerza el hombro ajeno y ahogar cualquier sonido que amenazara con salir.

La puerta volvió a escucharse, dejando algunos segundos de un silencio sordo y dando indicios de un cuarto participante en aquel sitio cuando sus pasos tranquilos se dejaron escuchar. No sabía de quien se trataba y aquello no hacían más que aumentar los nervios de Puppet, los cuales seguían acrecentándose al verse atrapado entre lo que sucedía en el exterior y su actual situación con aquel sujeto ¿Acaso no podía detenerse por unos momentos? Era claro que deseaba molestarle, o en el peor de los casos que aquellas dos personas lograran descubrir que se encontraba teniendo sexo con el peor de los guardias que podían existir en el establecimiento. Intensificó la mordida que ejercía en el hombro del mayor esperando que por el dolor éste se detuviera de una vez por todas, sin embargo causo un efecto completamente contrario de lo que deseaba, las embestidas ahora eran más bruscas e incluso juraría que más violentas.

—Tsk ¡Maldición!... —Rechistó de forma rápida y dejo escapar un leve gruñido ronco cerca del rostro del menor, hablando entrecortado y manteniendo su voz baja —Carajo, eso duele. —Su semblante se mostraba cansado y extasiado, mostrando pequeños gestos del dolor ante la acción del contrario, aun así continuó con sus acciones.

De alguna manera disfrutaba regresarle aunque fuese un poco del dolor que le había causado ese bastardo y su satisfacción hubiese podido ser mayor si no fuese porque su mente fugazmente dirigía su atención hacia lo que sucedía fuera de su caja, no había logrado identificar quien era esa otra persona que ingresó a la habitación y que evidentemente consolaba al conejo el cual su llanto era aún más audible. Pero con sus sentidos nublados y su tarea fija en mantener silenciados los gemidos que podrían salir de sus labios, no había sido capaz de percatarse de su identidad. No obstante de nuevo sus ideas de veían desechadas tal y como llegaban debido a el placer creciente que las embestidas le causaban, para su buena, o quizás en aquellas circunstancias, mala suerte habían logrado golpear un punto bastante sensible en su interior y que por supuesto le acercaba cada vez más a su límite, cosa de la cual Vincent se dio cuenta concentrando sus estocadas justo en ese lugar y recibiendo como respuesta el reforzamiento de la mandíbula del chico sobre aquel agarre que ejercía sobre él.

—_Quizás... Puppet pueda darnos una opinión al respecto ¿Qué dices?_

Esa voz, ahora familiar, y sobre todo esa frase habían causado que sus nervios aumentaran mucho más, iba a ser descubierto en una posición demasiado humillante y comprometedora. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, aguardando al momento en el que aquellos dos abrieran su caja de regalo en su búsqueda y le vieran de esa manera, vaya que se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

—_No... Quizás está tomando su siesta. —Habló el conejo —Será mejor volver o Freddy se molestará por no encontrarnos trabajando._

—_Oh... como tú quieras... iré contigo ¿Bien?_

No hubo otra respuesta más que el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada. El silencio volvió a la habitación el cual inmediatamente fue roto por una fuerte carcajada perteneciente al peli-morado. — ¡Amo la adrenalina, maldición, casi te descubren follando conmigo! ¿Lo imaginas?

Le soltó rápidamente para poderle reprochar por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, no pudo realizar lo que deseaba ya que sus gemidos se lo impidieron — ¡T-te... odio!

— ¿Q-qué tanto? —habló entre jadeos, se encontraba en su límite desde algunos minutos atrás, pero deseaba terminar junto con el menor.

— ¡M-m-mucho…! —Interrumpió sus palabras abrazando el cuello ajeno y encajando con fuerza sus manos en la espalda, aun cubierta por la camisa, dando ligeros rasguños en esa zona— ¡M-muérete! —

Sollozó ante las sensaciones que su cuerpo no podía controlar, la descarga eléctrica que nacía desde aquel punto bajo y subía hasta su cabeza le estaba enloqueciendo, permitiendo ahora sin tapujos, dejar escapar los sonidos de su boca. Gimió con fuerza al recibir aquella ultima estocada que le cegó momentáneamente, desconectándose del mundo y dejándose entregar a aquel indescriptible placer que le carcomía, manifestándose en aquella explosión que emano de su miembro al terminar entre los vientres de ambos, y a su vez sentir como un abrasador líquido llenaba su interior, Vincent había terminado por eyacular dentro de la marioneta.

Gimoteó roncamente al liberar su semilla en lo más profundo del chico. Jadeando con cansancio, sonrió, ante el evidente logro de marcar de esa forma a Puppet, saliendo del menor y dejándose caer justo a su lado con pesadez. Sus respiraciones se encontraban aceleradas, ambos tratando de regularla lo más pronto posible.

—Pobre conejo... —habló una vez recuperándose un poco —y pensar que yo iba a hacerlo sufrir si no aceptabas... ¿Quién lo diría? El imbécil de Foxy hizo mi trabajo. —Se burló —Digamos que fue un premio doble para mí después de todo.

—Me fastidias. —Habló molesto tratando de reincorporarse un poco, pero en el intento un estremecimiento de su, aun palpitante, entrada le causó un gran dolor que le impidió proseguir mostrando en su rostro aquel pesar.

— ¿Por qué? Míralo de esta manera, Bonnie se jodió de todas formas y yo pude reclamar ese, debo admitirlo, hermoso, delicioso y apretado trasero tuyo. —Comenzó a reír recibiendo esta vez un golpe en el estómago por parte de la marioneta — ¡Au, oye!— se quejó, mostrándose sorprendido ante aquello.

— ¡Bien, te felicito, conseguiste las dos cosas que deseabas, bastardo! —Comenzó a reprocharle bastante molesto — ¡Pero ahora me toca a mí cobrarme tu estúpido capricho y me vas a ayudar a reconciliarlos!

El guardia se mostró desconcertado un par de segundos por las palabras del pelinegro ante aquel arrebato. — ¿A si? —Volvió a sonreír de forma cínica—Y dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haré lo que me pidas? —Extendió su mano para sujetar el brazo contrario y atraerlo con fuerza hacia sí, aprovechando la clara debilidad del cuerpo del chico, logro recostarlo sobre si y observarle de nueva cuenta frente a frente con esa cercanía entre ambos.

Su sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, en parte por la amenaza que recién se le había ocurrido, pero sobre todo por verse de nuevo atrapado entre los brazos de aquel hombre y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Y es que por mucho que le doliera admitirlo necesitaba la ayuda del mayor debido a su reciente situación física y su nula experiencia con las relaciones interpersonales. —No lo sé…—Declaró un poco cohibido, no tenía ya nada para ofrecer.

Suspiró con un fingido fastidio colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del contrario y comenzando a brindar pequeñas, y desconcertantes, caricias. —Eres pésimo negociado— Dejó relucir una mueca indescriptible, muestra de que algo había ideado y un nuevo trato estaba por pactar. — No me interesa en lo absoluto ni me afecta lo que pase entre aquellos dos idiotas, pero en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —El brillo en los ojos ajenos tan solo le hicieron regocijarse ante la clara inocencia que aun presentaba el menor. — Sin embargo no soy altruista y para mí todo tiene un precio… Te ayudaré, si aceptas mis condiciones.

— ¿Cuáles condiciones?— Su sentido y juicio se vieron expuestos, ni siquiera él era consciente que con aquella sencilla pregunta se había entregado.


End file.
